Bang sensitive mutants in Drosophila suffer from transient paralysis following a physical jolt, and are considered to have defects in neuronal excitability for synaptic transmission. Although, electrophysiological and molecular analyses have been carried out on a number of these genes (tko, eas, bss), we are still lacking a straight forward explanation for the complicated behavioral defects in these mutants. The aim of this research is to increase our understanding of these genes by characterizing a recently isolated member of this gene class, slam dancer (sda). The gene has been mapped within 97D2-8 region, and will be tagged by introducing a P-element insertion. Using the molecular techniques available in Drosophila, the gene will then be isolated, cloned and sequenced. Isolation of sda gene will be confirmed by P-element mediated germline transformation Functional information about gene products will be obtained by comparing its amino acid sequence with data in the GenBank. The examination of temporal and spatial gene expression patterns and appropriate biochemical and physiological studies will be conducted to elucidate the function of sda gene. Mutant sda DNA will also be sequenced to obtain additional information about its structure/function relationships. In addition, genetic approaches will be used to identify other genes involved in the sda regulatory pathway. Characterization of the sda gene will provide not only valuable information to assess the physiology roles of all bang sensitive gene products, but also exciting new insights to fundamental cellular and molecular mechanisms that regulate neuronal excitability and/or synaptic transmission.